In an examination using a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, the condition regarding the setting of the subject is preferably constant for each time. For example, in a follow-up examination, unless imaging is performed for each time with the same condition regarding the setting of the subject such as posture, the observation target sometimes appears differently on the image, which is not desirable. Thus, for example, there is a method of standardizing (unifying) the condition regarding the setting of the subject as much as possible by, contriving a way of packing the mat and the cushions.
However, in such a case, it is sometimes the case to find out that the condition regarding the setting of the subject has not been standardized enough only after the completion of the imaging. In addition, when the operator of the imaging is not fully experienced, or the imaging is performed in a medical institution that does not have enough accumulated know-hows on imaging, it is sometimes the case that the condition on the setting of a subject cannot be fully standardised. Further, in the first place, the importance of standardizing (unifying) the condition regarding the setting of a subject is not fully recognized.